


Epik Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh

by urisarang



Category: Epik High, Nell - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, cracktastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urisarang/pseuds/urisarang
Summary: Cracktastic interactions between the members of Epik High and Nell





	

"Mmmmmmithrahhhh~~~~" Tablo's voice floats over, a musical harmony to my ears.

"Mmmmmmithraaahh~~~~" I close my eyes letting his melody sing to me.

"Mmmiiithraaahh~~~" Closer now, I open my eyes to watch Tablo swaying to his own beat as he crosses the room coming to me.

"Mmmiithraah~~~" No doubt of his genius, the melody of his voice is right on the beat of his swaying and sultry walk.

"Tabulo~~~" My deep baritone, the prefect complement to his high melody.

"Miithrah hyuuunnng~~~" Tablo holds out his hand to me, I take it pulling him to me. I hold him close and stare into his shinning eyes.

"Tabulo baaaaby~~~" I say softly brushing my fingers along his frail and slender shoulders. Somehow his eyes seem to shine even more.

"My hyuuuung~~~!" He cries out high.

"My baaaaby~~!" I answer with a deep rumble. I bend down to his level whispering in his ear. "My baby, may I have this dance?" His eyes flutter closed and a blush high lights his elvish cheek bones.

"My hyuuung~~~ Of course!" He says with with a tiny little giggle that he tries to hide with his free hand.

"Then let us dance!" I yell out throwing my arms wide sending Tablo into a spin stopped only by our clasped hands.

"Ohhhh hyuuung~~~!" He cries out with glee when I pull him back into my embrace.

"My Baaaaaby~~~"

*******************************************

Junghoon and Jaewon just stare opened mouthed. Junghoon has a beer raised to his lips during all of this, but it never quite makes it to his lips. Jaekyoung blinks, the first of his band to be able to for the last ten minutes.

"Tablo is so fuckin' fucked up right now." Jaekyoung says to Jongwan but he is quickly interrupted by the LOUD cries of;

"Oh my baby~~!"

"Yes my hyuuuung~~~!"

Nell as a whole sweat drops at the antics of their friends.

"They both have to be stoned out of their minds." Jaekyoung corrects himself, but DJ Tukutz just laughs.

"Actually they are almost this bad without the weed. Those two are just a couple of fucked up freaks." DJ Tukutz just sighs taking another swig of his beer leaving Nell to stare in dead silence at the odd couple ballroom dancing barefoot in the kitchen.

"Ohh Mithra hyuuuung~~~!"

***************************************


End file.
